swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W51/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 19.12.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:29 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 02:15 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 03:34 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 05:16 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 07:53 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 10:01 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 12:41 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 13:24 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 15:14 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 17:09 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 19:08 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 20:54 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 22:47 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 20.12.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:23 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 02:56 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 04:58 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:55 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 07:41 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 09:19 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 11:58 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 13:16 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 15:07 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 16:40 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 18:38 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 20:53 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 21:58 Jules Massenet - Roma (1999) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 21.12.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:07 Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) 02:24 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 04:03 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 06:36 Giusepe Verdi - Don Carlos (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 09:43 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 12:13 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 14:46 Charles Gounod - Faust (1986) Philips (F) 17:41 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 20:27 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 22:13 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 22.12.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:49 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 04:03 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 08:00 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 11:17 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 13:48 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 15:50 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 17:51 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 21:52 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) 23.12.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:14 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 03:23 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (Malibran Version/Allegro) (2000) Dynamic (I) 06:11 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:30 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 11:33 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 13:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording 16:07 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1983) EMI Classics (I) 18:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 20:22 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 22:43 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 24.12.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:12 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 03:41 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 06:00 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 07:57 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 10:23 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 13:21 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 16:29 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 18:28 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 21:42 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 25.12.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:39 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 03:43 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 06:50 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 09:19 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 11:36 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 14:38 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 16:29 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 19:07 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Thésée (2006) CPO (F) 22:00 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 51/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016